Ment to Be
by Hermione Granger-Potter
Summary: harry and hermionie are ment to be!!! this is a story about them and about lots of other romanses, so r/r pleeeeeeeeeze!!!!!!! you'll love it, but if you are very r/h then don't read it ok.


A/N: i'm back!!!! i thot of an exelent story wile i was gone!!!!!!!!!! and i worked on my wryting skillz! enjoy!  
  
Ment to be  
  
It waz a cold winters day at hogwarts scool of wichcraft and wizerdry. but it was hot inside the commen room!!! harry had just sed "hermionie will you go out with me" and she jumped on him and sed "yes harry i will how did you no that i am in love with you". so ron and crukshanks were jelus becaz thay didn't think that thay would get any atenshun anymore. Ginny loved harry and she couldn't beleeve that harry didn't love her so she cryed. but then draco showed up in the commen room to.  
  
Ginny waz waching harry and hermionie kiss and almost thru up becaz she felt so sick. draco came over to her and sudenly kissed her to and she slaped him. "draco I don't love you why did you kiss me that is yucky you stupid dummy" she told him and draco sed "but ginny I love you and i found out the paswerd to the grifindoor commen room so i could see you and tlel you I love you and kiss you becaz we are ment to be ginny". she reconsidderd her erlier acshun and sed "ok draco then I gess i love you to so will you come up to my dorm with me but make sure harry sees" he followed her up and when thay got up he said "ginny I love you i have always loved you and will you marry me even tho I no you love harry i think we are ment to be so marry me ginny becaz I love you so we should get maried and live together and love each other". "that is so sweat!" ginny exclamed "you have a lot of muny rite so we'll be happy together and I think we are ment to be also and I don't love harry i just thot that becaz I didn't no that you loved me so I will marry you and we will be happy tugether fore ever and ever and ever." thay kissed and had fun and ron soon came upstares to.  
  
"what are you doing kissing my sister malfoy" ron spat looking merderis and mad "i love your sister and we will get married becaz we are ment to be" draco spat. "ron i love him so don't hurt him ok becaz you will be brothers and you will have to get along" "I sapose that is sort of cute ginny so have fun with draco and I need to tell lavendar how I feel about her so we can get maried to!!!! We can have a tripple wedding with harry and hermione!!!!!!"  
  
ron ran downstairs so fast he thot he would fall down the stares that he ran down. He found parvartie and sed "do you no were lavendar is so I can tell her I love her" he asked and she said quitely "no ron but I think she is kissing shameus over there" and pointed to the couch. Ron ran over and beet up shameus who desides that he really loves dean and parvartie told krum that she loves him so it's a big happy family. ron sed "lav i love you will you marry me" and she hugged him and sed "I have loved your forever ron however did you no that we shud be married becaz we love each other!!!!!!"  
  
now bak to harry and hermionie becaz thay are the best model cuple. harry took hermionies hand and leaded her outside but it started litening and harry got strucked!!! "harry don't die becaz I love you and we are going to get married becaz we love each other and we are ment to be!!!" "ok hermionie I wont die becaz you're love will keep me alive (awwwwwww) but you have to kiss me so i wont die" she gave him the nisest kiss and he kissed her (duble awwwww) and thay went back inside were thay were told the good news that everyone waz getting married!!!!! Ron and lavandar, harry and hermionie, ginny and draco, parvartie and krum, shameus and dean. they had a wonderful weding with mr and mrs weezly and dumbeldoor as the preest. mrs weezly snifed hapily and sed "my babys are groing up! Thay are realy ment to be!!!!!"  
  
  
  
A/N: the end!!!! i just love writing sweat storys thay are so sweat. Pleeze review and don't flame me becaz I have a fire extingishar. i love the peeple that give me nicse reviews!!! THAY MAKE MY DAY!!! H/H FOREVER SO THERE!!!!! 


End file.
